


Training Grounds

by LimePajamas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimePajamas/pseuds/LimePajamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Act 3 of Dragon Age 2.<br/>Cullen and a fellow Templar work out some of the frustration of working under Meredith's growing insanity.</p>
<p>Repost- Just fixing a few errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Grounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Fanfic post. I am not 100 percent happy with the flow but I could edit forever and never be happy so here it is.

It was clear to her by her name that her parents intended for her to serve the Chantry from the day she was born. They did name her Faythe after all. She was the youngest of the Trevelyn family so it was only fitting that she should “choose” to join the Chantry. She knew from a very young age that this was her future whether she liked it or not. She was reluctant to go as she was not really suited to quiet contemplation.

The Chantry sisters noticed that she spent a great amount of her free time sparring with the templar trainees. They eventually agreed that maybe her skills would be put to better use as a Templar rather then a sister. She embraced the training and excelled quickly. At 18 she took her vows and was looking forward to her first assignment. She spent two years helping out in a number of circles learning to hone her skills before receiving a more permanent assignment. As soon as she got to Kirkwall she realized that there was something wrong here.

At first it seemed the same as every other station. The circle there was rather unnerving as it was housed in a gallows. There seemed to be more animosity between the mages and templars here. She was settling into her quarters when she saw him. 

“Who is that?” she asked her roommate, looking over a man who had curly blonde hair and honey brown eyes.

“The Knight-Captain, Cullen Rutherford, “ she said “don't waste your time. Every woman in this place has shown interest in him and he politely turns them away. Too bad too because he looks so delicious. He came from a circle that had been taken over by demons and was captured and tortured during the takeover. Rumor has it that he had a lover in the tower and she was used against him. I suspect she was a mage.”

“Wow, I am not sure I would be able to stay in the order after that. He must be a very dedicated man.”

Cullen had been watching the new templars spar so that he could make recommendations about posting for them. She stood out to him right away and not just because she was beautiful. Her fighting skills were incredible. As soon as they were finished he called her over. He wanted to know where she had learned to fight like that. 

Faythe was afraid she had done something wrong when the Knight-Captain asked her to stay behind after training. He fear eased a little when she noticed he was smiling. 

“Where did you learn to fight like that?” he asked.

“I am from a noble family in the Free Marches and being the youngest I knew I was bound for the Chantry. I convinced my father, much to my mother's dismay, to let me train with my brothers. I think he may have been trying to make sure I would be able to join the Templar Order. He feared that the Chantry sisters would not be able to tame me. Quiet contemplation is not really my thing.” she said with almost a teasing smile.

“Well your brothers did an excellent job training you.”

She smiled and said, “I will tell them you approve.” 

“Oh I do, “ he said and then began to feel his pale skin flush when he realized what he said. For the first time he really looked at her not just her moves on the battlefield. She was beautiful. She had short platinum blonde hair and tanned skin with freckles around her nose. She also had a small gold stud, that glistened in the setting sun, in her nose. 

Get yourself together Rutherford, you a are grown man and not some blushing virgin. She is a fellow templar and a subordinate at that.  
"Maybe we can spar together sometime. I would love to test my fighting skills against such a skilled fighter." .

"I would like that Knight-Captain. You know where to find me." she smiled at him and walked back to her quarters.

Cullen found himself watching her walk away.

++++++++

Over the next few months he had taking to training with her 3 or 4 times a week. The tension in the city had been growing and they used this time to work out their frustration with the situation in the circle. While they fought they traded stories of their siblings along with some light hearted flirting and teasing. Their time together quickly became the best part of their week.

Tensions in the city had been running even higher than usual this week and Cullen could not wait for training time with Faythe. His time with her gave him some focus and a way to work out all the aggression that had been building inside of him. Meredith was becoming so worried about blood magic that she was becoming erratic and he feared what she might do or expect him to do. 

That night they were working on some hand to hand combat training and he had managed to pin her to the ground. It was the first time he had ever been able to do so. He was strong and muscular but somehow she was always fast enough to get away before he was able to pin her. He was sitting straddled over her his legs pinning her lower body down and holding her hands down over her head.

“Do you yield?” he asked her playfully.

“I would say never Ser Cullen but I think you have me this time.”

He sat looking down at her and saw that she was looking up at him with a michievous smile. Before he could even think he was kissing her. And not gentle either. He kissed her like a man who had a need that had not been satisfied in a long time. Too long. At first she was surprised and then she started to kiss him back. How does a Chantry boy learn to kiss like that she thought to herself.

Suddenly he pulled away from her, face flushed with embarrassment.

“Oh Maker, Ser Faythe I am so sorry I don't know what came over me. You just looked so kissable. This is not the way to treat someone who is under me, ummm… no I meant under my command.” 

“As I am currently under you Ser Cullen I would say it is a very good way to treat someone under you.” she teased.

“You are not angry?”

“No on the contrary I was quite surprised but not unpleasantly. I was beginning to think you would never see me as anything other than a fellow soldier. I just hoped you would catch some of my hints.”

Cullen was not sure what to do, but the decision was made for him as she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her kissing him with the same force and need at he was before. She bit gently on his lower lip and then pushed her tongue inside to explore his mouth, he responded in kind. He was so warm. As he kissed down her neck he was glad they had not been training with sword and shield so were only dressed in their leathers and not plate. 

“You don't have to be so gentle Knight-Captain, I won't break.” she breathed in his ear. He felt and bolt of electricity through his body at her words and he began to bite her neck between her shoulder and her ear. She let out a small moan to let him know that she approved. She ran her fingers through his thick blonde hair His kisses continued down her neck until he hit the top of her leather armor.

"This needs to go." he growled at her. 

"I will show you mine if you show me yours." she smirked at him. 

He stopped for a second and thought "Shit I should stop this now. Meredith is gonna kill me if she finds out. And he looked at her sitting on her knees in the dirt of the training ring her eyes devouring him. Fuck it. This is worth the trouble. And her proceeded to unbuckle his armor. He noticed she was mirroring his moments exactly so he decided to tease a little and went very slowing. Of course the down side of that was that she did the same. He got down to his tunic which was dirty from training and decided to see if she would continue mirroring him as he pulled it over his head. To his delight she did the same. 

 

"Tsk, tsk, "he said to her as she was still wearing her breast bad, "I thought the deal was I show you mine you show me yours."  
With green eyes full of lust as she looked at his chiseled chest and abs. Body shaped from wearing heavy plate and fighting with a sword and shield she removed the band and allowed her breasts to come free.

He drank her in. She was curved in the right places and toned from years of training. 

"Maker. " he said feeling that his pants were becoming uncomfortably tight.

He crawled over to where she was sitting. He grabbed her ass pulling hers legs out from under her and pushing her into the ground with his body over her. He kissed her hard grinding his hips into hers. She could feel how hard he was and responded by pushing up against him with her hips and dragging her nails down his muscular back. 

He began kissing his way down her body. When she got to her breasts he ran his tongue over a rather stiff nipple. Remembering that she had said she would not break he bit down and was rewarded with loud moan. 

He looked up from her breast at her and put a finger to his mouth to remind her they were not exactly alone. "Shh we don't want to wake everyone else."

"Then stop being so good at that," she said.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asked her.

"Of course not, I will try to be quieter."

He continued to kiss down her stomach until he reached the laces of her leather pants. He looked up and she shook her head yes. He unlaced her leather pants and slid them over her hips and she kicked them off completely. He moved down and peppered her inner thighs with soft kisses. He slid his finger under her small clothes and across the warm spot between her legs.

"You are so wet," he said almost in a whisper.

She responded with a quiet moan. Cullen took that as approval and slid her small clothes over her hips and legs. She laid before him in the dirt naked and she was beautiful. He used his hands to forcefully push her legs apart and ran his tongue over her center. He was surprised how sweet she tasted. He continued to lick her up and down a few times and she reached down to grab his curls. He hummed an approval into her center and a tremor went through her body. He then focused his attention on her nub which was already engorged. He could hear her panting an he sucked on her. She had a finger in her mouth trying to stifle her moans. The way she sucked her finger made his pants even tighter. He pictured those lips wrapped around him. 

"Fuck, Cullen, Please!!" she begged and he responded by sliding a finger inside of her. He slid it in and out a few times and then added another finger. He curved his fingers slightly and felt fingers tighten in his hair. She suddenly went rigid and her body released. She did her best to stifle her scream and Cullen was glad that the training grounds were on the other side of the Gallows from the barracks. 

As soon as Faythe regained her senses she pulled Cullen up to her and kissed him deep and passionate. He felt her fingers working to unlace his leather pants and she was getting frustrated. 

"Get these off, " she hissed at him.

"Hey I thought I was the senior officer here who said you could give orders," he said with a smirk.

"If you do not get those pants off right now I will let out the screams I have been holding in'"

"Ok, ok who am I to deny a beautiful woman?"

Cullen stood up and removed his pants in a swift move and dropped himself above her.

"Seems I have pinned you again Ser Faythe,"

"Who's to say I did not let you win the first time, Knight-Captain?" she said with a sly smile.

He responded by pushing his tongue and cock into her at the same time. Her eyes widened and he swallowed her moan. He let her adjust to his size and then began a slow rhythm in and out of her.

"You know, someone could come by at any moment," she teased.

Cullen was aware that it was well past midnight and that was very unlikely to happen. But just the thought excited him a little.

"Well in the interest of not getting caught I guess we need to speed this up,"

He began to pick up speed and set a punishing pace. Faythe wrapped her legs around his waist and held him as close as possible while he pounded her into the dirt. 

He could feel her tightening around him and knew he was close. He lost control and let himself spill inside of her when he felt her body begin to shake. He buried his head into her shoulder trying to quiet the sounds of his orgasm. He faltered a bit when he felt her bite his shoulder in an effort to do the same. They lay there for a moment to catch their breathe.

"Good workout Ser Faythe," he said as he got up to go and find his clothes.

"I agree Knight-Captain," she smiled.

Cullen finished dressing and walked up to Faythe.

"Until next time," he smirked.

"I look forward to it," Faythe said.

 

 

 

.


End file.
